


Seven Quotes From Magical United States

by Avescor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: America, General, Just because you Brits don't have Internet, MACUSA, Magical America, Magical North America, Magical United States, News Media, Oneshot, Pottermore, Second amendment covers focal use, So inaccurate I wanted to cry, Social Media, There I Fixed It, Throwing that travesty in the harbor where it belongs, USA USA USA, Um excuse you muggle is not PC, United States, United States of America, also dark magic isn't necessarily bad, it's just a complex situation, mediafic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avescor/pseuds/Avescor
Summary: Correcting some misunderstandings by those across the pond about how the United States of America works here. Seriously, it's on Magipedia folks, not that hard.A media fic in snippets.





	Seven Quotes From Magical United States

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The first part of the Magical North America series had me hopping mad. Yeah she can write what she likes because it's her world, but when you're writing, you're supposed to do some research. 
> 
> People on Twitter warned her ahead of time and she didn't listen. She didn't even get the dates right. It was also very telling about how she saw us Americans in Fantastic Beasts, which was really disheartening for me because the Harry Potter books were a huge chunk of my childhood. So let me set the record straight! Also typed on my phone so if let me know of there's any typos. 
> 
> Addendum: remind me to make a post on how I imagined magical USA to be. Dark magic is controversial so it's not that clear cut. Its definition changes depending on who you ask.

I. 

"I'm thinking about going into Magical Reversal. There's always some jerk selling bad spells to Nomaj's or buying cheap spell focals on spellsy."

II. 

"FAE RIGHTS ARE MAGICAL RIGHTS"

III. 

"Thanks for clearing that up, nonny. It's weird that the Europeans just latched onto her scandal like that, but I've heard the Statute is stricter over there. They probably don't get how dangerous it gets to be Maj in the South with how thin the Statute gets. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying all Nomaj are bigoted murderers or anything, I'm glad the Separation laws were struck down, but the Magicborn Protection Act is a law for a reason. Even now, you've got Majborn whose parents try to suppress their magic when it's a *right* guaranteed by the Constitution. So even though we've all got know someone whose grandpa or great aunt ignored Seperation and ran off with a Nomaj, there's a reason why we had those laws on the first place."

IV. 

"15 Signs Your Dragon Scale Is Counterfeit"

V. 

"We are so sorry you've had a bad experience at our restaurant, Anne, but we wanted to correct a misunderstanding. Since dock watch projection screens can be set as invisible to those not using it, company policy requires they be put away in lockers during work by all staff. We want all our staff to give their attention to our valuable customers. The waitress serving you that day, Elaine, has a lazy eye. It was most definitely not because she was on her watch. Hope that helps!"

VI. 

"Dark Magic doesn't kill people, people do!"

VII. 

"I am spell etymologist Aria Cho, ask me anything. 

As the melting pot, the United States is famous for its hodge podge of different magics and styles. As a lifelong studier of spell etymology, I trace the origins of popular spells. Ask me anything.

Edit: Thanks for the warm response, reddit! There's been a lot of great discussion on the different origins of our commonly used spells and the different influences shaping magic use today. Unfortunately, I have to go, but I enjoyed chatting with you all! Thanks again!"


End file.
